highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ami Tokugawa
'Ami Tokigawa '(亜美徳川) is a main character in the fan fiction, Family of the Dark: Dark Days. She is the rival and former-friend of Miki Yamamoto. Appearance Ami is a pale girl that has curly, light purple hair, which she keeps tied in a loose ponytail. Her eyes are a bright blue. Before the Outbreak, Ami is in her Kyuube High uniform, with the top buttons of her shirt undone to - according to her - "advertise" her figure. She later moves on to a purple punky skirt that has two badges on it (one saying "FREE SPEECH" and the other with a picture of Grell from Kuroshitsuji), long black and purple stockings that reach her thighs, black sandals, a black tank top, and a purple jacket. Ami stands at 167cm tall and has an hourglass figure. Personality Ami has a very tsundere personality - she can be cold one moment and warm the next, which often gives people conflicted opnions about her. She can be caring toward others and sisterly in certain ways, going so far as to beat up someone for bullying or insulting her friends and family. However, the moment she turns cold, she does a 180 and will often stab people in the back to benefit herself. If she found something out that could get her into an "in-crowd" of sorts, she would not hesitate to betray those close to her to move up in the social ladder. This personality changes slightly after the Outbreak, when she realises that she needs friends in order to stay sane. A few days into the Outbreak, she becomes a warmer person to be around; her cold side still shows up now and then, and appears to be slightly sadistic. History Though she claims to have a more-than-ordinary history, Ami actually comes from an average Japanese family. Her lifestyle never suited her, and she often made up stories to tell her friends. On one occasion, she lied about how her brother was slowly becoming a famous model overseas, even though he had only moved to Tokyo to further his teaching studies. Skills and Weapons Ami has shown great skill in her aim with guns and her speed when it comes to running, and even her choices for places to hide, but she lacks the courage to use weapons to fight. She does not use a weapon to escape Fujimi, but does manage to acquire a handgun from Rika's house. She refuses to use any other weapon, and claims that she only has the handgun with her in case they get cornered by a group of "them". Trivia *Ami's favourite food is meringues. *She is obsessed, but not obsessed with the colour purple. *Ami used to have a crush on Mori Yamamoto, Miki's brother, but got over him when she and Miki became rivals. *She has a huge fear of the dark; reason for this is that her brother locked her in their basement when they were younger (she was six at the time) and she never got over her fear of darkness since. Quotes (To Miki) "More like a question of your stupidity." Category:Female Characters Category:Characters